Never Enough
by Nova Starlight
Summary: This is a one-shot companion fic to my "Strings" Series. What did Dee say to Ryo to cause him to dump a pitcher of beer on his head and storm out of Drake's birthday celebration? Where will the couple go from here?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or any of its characters

Never Enough

By: Nova Starlight

Dee had never been jealous like this in his life. Well maybe jealous was not quite the right word to describe it; more like envious. Yeah, he envied Drake and JJ as he watched them at the pool table. Drake was pressed up against JJ from behind, showing him how to hold the pool cue, but anyone could see that their closeness was affecting them both. Drake's eyes flared with the desire and JJ's cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment and…anticipation. "Ah Hell," his brain screamed at him as he looked away and drank the last of the beer in the mug.

He never would have guessed that he could be sitting in a gay bar, across from his partner and lover for nearly five years, watching Drake and JJ flirt. He could not stop himself from thinking back to a few hours before when he and Drake had been sitting at the other bar. He had been so smug when he had pestered him about his sex life. Maybe that was because he had expected to hear embarrassing reports, or that he had to beg JJ to sleep with him, but of course that had not been the case. He would never had guessed that Drake and JJ were having sex that often. Though if one were looking at them right now, maybe it would not seem so hard to believe. His gaze slowly traveled back to them. As soon as he realized it, he cursed under his breath and looked away again. If they really were having sex that much, how did JJ handle it?

When he looked up at Ryo, he was watching them as well. "They seem so happy," Ryo observed with a smile.

His heartbeat quickened at the sight of that beautiful little smile. However, it did not quell the ugly green monster that was envy from rearing its head. Without thinking he heard himself grumble, "That's because they are humping like honeymooning rabbits."

Ryo looked at him in surprise. "How would you know that?" he asked.

"Drake told me," he retorted, the volume of his voice increasing slightly. "He said that he and JJ have sex seven or eight times a week."

"And why would he tell you that?" Ryo asked, still sounding a little surprised by the information. Heh, he thought he was surprised. "Drake does not seem like the type who would broadcast something like that."

"Simple," Dee answered quickly. "Because I asked him." He paused to reach for the pitcher of beer and refill his mug. His eyes traveled back to the couple just a few feet away as he continued. "I guess I expected him to say that he was lucky to get it once or twice a week like me."

Ryo felt the instant roar of anger and hurt in his veins. Before he could speak or even form a coherent thought, his body had leapt ahead of his brain. In a flash, he had reached out and grabbed the pitcher of beer and dumped it over Dee's head. With the splash, the attention of everyone in the bar, including Drake and JJ, was on them. Now that it was over, he felt embarrassed that he had acted like this in public, and he felt angry that Dee had caused him to act this way. Without a word, he stood and left the table, not stopping until he had made it out the door.

When the haze of emotion began to subside, he heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching him. He turned, expecting to see that Dee was running after him, instead he saw JJ. "Wait Ryo!" he called out.

"JJ? Why did you come after me?" he asked with astonishment.

"You just dumped a pitcher of beer over Dee's head," he explained as if it all made perfect sense. "I was worried."

Ryo sighed and looked away. "Where is Dee?"

"Beats me," JJ answered offhandedly. "He was still sitting there when I came after you."

Ryo turned his back to hide his surprise. Dee was not coming after him. What did it all mean? He knew that Dee was most likely just going back to their apartment to wait for him, but that did not settle the pounding of his heart. It was unreal to him, how quick things could change. Just moments ago, he had been happily watching Drake and JJ; happy for their happiness. Now, he was standing there in the cold late October weather, alone and hurt. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were trying to comfort himself.

"Ryo?" JJ approached him cautiously. "Are you all right?" He was unable to answer past the lump forming in his throat. He just looked into his eyes and tried to disguise his sadness. The attempt was apparently ineffective as JJ's eyes widened and he launched himself forward, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Look, I don't know what that dick said to you to make you look like that, but let's go back to my place and talk about it."

"What about Drake?" he asked.

"I'll go over to his place after…he understands," he replied.

If possible Ryo felt even worse. Not only was he apart from Dee but he was taking JJ away from Drake on his birthday. Knowing that he should refuse and go home, instead he accepted his kindness.

As Ryo stepped into JJ's apartment, his gaze took in the surroundings. Although every thing was nice and in order, the place seemed unlived in. There was a faint coat of dust on everything. JJ guessed at his thoughts and explained, "I don't spend much time here anymore." JJ hung up his jacket and then slung his own over the side of the couch. "You want a beer?" he asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"I think I have had enough beer for one night," he chuckled.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. with a laugh of his own. When he returned, he had a beer in his hand and was holding out a can of soda for him. He took a seat next to him on the sofa and opened his beer; waiting for Ryo to speak.

"JJ do you mind if I ask you something…personal?" he asked with his eyes fixed on his hands folded in his lap.

"What is it?" JJ inquired casually with a sip of his beer.

"How often are you and Drake…intimate?" he questioned in a soft tone of voice.

JJ could not stop himself from smiling at Ryo's nervousness. He wondered if Ryo had always been this naïve and embarrassed by sex or was it just because he was with another man. "You mean how often Drake and I have sex?" he clarified.

"Yes," Ryo answered. His head was still bowed, awaiting JJ's answer.

"Oh, I don't know," he mused. "I mean we don't have sex every day, but sometimes we do it more than once in a day, so its kind of hard to tell for sure."

Ryo's head sprang up. So, Dee had not been lying. He was not able to hold back his thoughts, "How do you handle it?"

"You are assuming that I am the uke?" JJ demanded playfully. Then exploded with laughter. "I know what you mean," he continued when his laughter subsided. "Drake is very gentle, yet…thorough. If he were rough there would be no way. Of course, a good lube and a little personal stretching does not hurt."

Ryo's face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment as he listened to JJ. He did not think he would ever cease to be shocked by the blasé attitude with which JJ could discuss sexual matters and his sex life specifically. He took a deep breath. Sitting there in stunned silence and embarrassment was not going to fix the problem.

"So, why did you want to know how often Drake and I get busy?" JJ asked nonchalantly.

"Dee apparently asked Drake and got a similar answer to the one you gave me. He then made the comment that he had asked expecting that Drake, and I quote, 'Would be lucky to get it once or twice a week like me'."

Now it was time for JJ to look surprised. "He really said that?" he asked. "What a Jackass!" he continued at Ryo's nod. The room was silent again for a moment before he spoke again. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Ryo demanded.

"I mean…Do you want Dee to be happy with the amount of sex you are having right now?…or do you want to have sex more often?" he explained.

"That was a good question," Ryo thought to himself. What did he really want? The truth was he felt a little embarrassed about the lack of sex they were having, but he was never very good at being the aggressor. Maybe that was what made him and Dee such a good match; Dee was the ultimate aggressor. So, why did he turn him down so much? He reflected on it and realized that he did not really have a reason. Maybe it was still part of an ingrained habit that he reject Dee's advances?

He looked up at JJ and realized that he was waiting for an answer to his question. "Have sex more often," he managed to answer without bowing his head.

"Well that! I can help you with," JJ assured him with a bright smile.

…

Hours later, JJ had left to go to Drake's apartment for the night. He had offered to let Ryo stay the night to give him and Dee some time apart to think. He laid on JJ's couch, not feeling it appropriate to sleep in his bed, and reflected on everything they had discussed. JJ had detailed things that he could do to entice Dee, but it all just seemed so embarrassing. He sighed and turned on JJ's television to find that there was no cable. "I guess he wasn't lying when he said he is rarely home," he commented to himself. Then he shut off the TV and tried to get some sleep.

The alarm on his watch woke him in the morning and it took him a few minutes to remember why nothing looked familiar. He wondered if Dee had been worried about him? He suddenly realized that he had not called him to tell him where he was. In a flash, he was putting on his shoes and coat and rushing home to their apartment. When he reached the street his cell phone rang and he answered it, anticipating it was Dee. "Hello?"

"Ryo?" came a voice that he had not heard in months; Bikky.

"Bikky? Is that you?" He wondered if there was something wrong. Why would he be calling from Los Angeles? His next question explained everything.

"Did you and Dee have a fight last night? He called me asking if you were coming out to Los Angeles." Ryo felt the familiar embarrassment return. How could Dee think that he would just up and disappear off to Los Angeles without telling him?

"Nothing serious," he answered truthfully. "I am sorry he called and worried you."

"Its okay," Bikky replied. "You want me to fly home and make his life Hell for a while?"

Ryo smiled at the thought. He knew that as much as Dee might love Bikky deep down, that Bikky could certainly make life Hell for his poor Dee. It was even worse now that Bikky was a good head taller than Dee and could no longer be picked up by his shirt collar. "No," he assured him. "Everything is fine, don't worry about anything." Then as if he just suddenly remembered, he tacked on, "But you are coming home for Christmas, right?"

"Of course," Bikky countered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good, see you soon," Ryo said, closing the conversation.

"See ya later," Bikky concluded, as he hung up the phone.

Ryo sighed as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, and wondered what Dee's response would be when he got back to their apartment.

…

As the door swung open, he realized quickly that Dee was not at home. He noticed a note on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

_Ryo, _

_I went to work, I hope I'll see you there. I'm sorry about last night. _

_Love You,_

_Dee_

He put the note back on the counter and looked at the fridge, where they kept their work schedule posted. He had only about an hour until he needed to be at the office, he guessed he should go ahead and get ready.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower with warm water. While he was removing his clothes and tossing them in the hamper, he caught his own reflection in the mirror. He could see the little nuances of aging in his appearance; the little lines around his eyes and mouth. This was crazy he was not even forty, he should not feel old. He tried to shake off his thoughts as he stepped into the shower and attempted to relax under the water.

As he poured the shampoo into his palm and work it through his hair, he thought back to his conversation with JJ the night before. The suds from his hair flowed down his back and he could feel them gliding over his backside. JJ said that he would stretch himself, he remembered. He reminded himself that he was alone, no one was going to catch him. He used the lather from his hair and reached back until his fingers found that ring of muscle. With a sigh, he relaxed his body and pushed one finger inside. A soft groan escaped his lips and his eyes opened wide. He quickly closed them back and began to work the finger in and out. Moments later, he added another finger and could feel himself stretching.

Unbidden Dee's face came into his mind. He could see his smile and almost hear his voice telling him how sexy he looked at that moment. His moans were coming faster now as he felt more and more out of breath. His response became instinctive as he began to move his hips and add a third finger. After a few moments, he could feel the building pressure in his groin reaching his limits. As he lost control he heard himself moan, "Dee."

…

When he entered the precinct, he felt sensitive to everything around him. It was almost like he expected that it was obvious that he had been masturbating. He tried to shake it off, and tell himself that he was being ridiculous. He was a grown man, not some hormonal teenager, no one knew or cared what he had been doing in the privacy of his own bathroom that morning. After repeating that to himself a few times, he finally started to relax and could feel the heat dissipating from his face.

Outside of his office door, he took another deep breath. He knew when he opened that door that Dee would be waiting for him. However, he did not know what kind of reaction he was going to get. Well, he guessed there was no point in standing out there waiting and guessing. He opened the door and when he walked in he saw his partner sitting at his desk; looking as if he had not slept. At the sound of the door opening, his head snapped up and he jumped up from his chair. "Good Morning," began in a calm and soothing tone that he hoped would help ease the tension.

"Where have you been?" Dee demanded, his expression rapidly switching from one of concern to anger. "Where did you spend the night last night?"

"I was at JJ's," he answered with frustration; he was supposed to be the angry one here.

"Why didn't you come home?" he persisted.

"I was angry with you," Ryo shot back; as if Dee had been unaware of that fact. "JJ offered to let me crash at his place and give me a little time to think." Then he turned away from Dee and went back to the door to lock. That would be all they needed for the Chief or Commissioner Rose to come busting in and demanding to know what the commotion was. When he turned back, Dee still looked mad enough to have smoke coming out of his ears.

"You should have come home!" he fumed. "Why on Earth did you stay at JJ's?"

"Like I said," Ryo reiterated. "I wanted some time alone to think. JJ spent the night at Drake's and I had the apartment to myself." Dee took a deep breath and turned away, obviously trying to calm himself.

As Dee stared at the wall and began to slowly count to ten, he tried to focus on maintaining his cool. To cut to the chase, he had messed up big time last night. Despite the fact that he felt justified in this particular rant at Ryo for disappearing, he knew he needed to keep it together. After a few moments of silence, he finally felt it was safe to speak. "I'm sorry…about last night," he began with a soft tone. "I never should have said anything like that to you." Then he turned back to Ryo and saw that his own anger seemed to be fading at Dee's words. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryo rejoined immediately. Dee watched as he took his seat at his desk and his head lowered. "I'm also sorry."

"For what?" he asked with confusion.

Instantly, Ryo's face became tinged with crimson. "For not being as…sexual…as you would like."

Dee approached the desk and reached his hand out for Ryo's. He pulled him in close and gave him a passionate kiss. This was usually when Ryo's brain would switch on telling him to push him away because they were at work, or because they could get caught. Today, he simply relaxed and allowed himself to be swept away. He forced aside all his other concerns and focused on the sensations flowing through his body. The little shiver that coursed through him with every movement of Dee's hands over his skin.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was leaned back on the desk and Dee had managed to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. His hands were now touching his bare chest and he could feel his skin heating up. This was really happening, Dee really intended to go for it right on his desk. Just as the thought that this was not a good idea crept into his mind, Dee slid his tongue through his lips and all thought was gone. He was moaning softly into their kiss and his hands had begun undoing the buttons on Dee's shirt. Pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, he was delighted to feel the Dee's skin was also warm under his fingers.

Dee finally pulled away to gasp for air, but did not release Ryo from his hold. "You can't push me away," he ordered, though his tone was pleading.

"We have to be quiet," Ryo commented, giving his approval.

Dee's eyes, which were cloudy with desire, flashed with surprise. Then he quickly pulled Ryo's face back to his own and joined their lips once again. When they parted again, it was only for him to whisper against Ryo's lips. "Just kiss me when you are moaning."

From that point on everything was a blur or lips, tongue, and the removal of clothing. He began to notice that Dee was rummaging in the desk drawer and was confused until he produced a trial size bottle of hand lotion. Ryo silently thanked whoever had supplied that bottle. Dee sat back in his chair and pulled Ryo to him and into his lap. "Please…ride me baby…" he pleaded, nibbling gently at his lip.

Ryo took the bottle of lotion and putting some on his hands, began to slowly rub the lotion on Dee's hard shaft. Dee's head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut; he appeared as if he were focusing on not moaning out loud. He could not help but smile at the sight. It was rewarding to him to see that he could have this sort of effect on Dee, to feel as if he were the one in control. When the heat began to permeate the cool cream in his hands, he abandoned his touching and began to lower himself down slowly.

Dee's eyes opened slightly, to watch the way Ryo moved on him. He was not able to stop himself from observing, "You are so beautiful Ryo."

Ryo could feel warmth surging through his body and his heart at the words. As Dee slid inside, he could feel a moan in his throat and bit his lip to hold it back. The rhythm built quickly and he was aware of every creak of the chair as he moved his body up and down. Dee looked as if he were out of his mind with the pleasure and sensation, clutching at Ryo's hips as he moved. "Oh…Dee…I," he could not seem to stop the words. "I love you,"

Dee groaned and pulled Ryo closer for a kiss. As their tongues and lips moved against each other, he could feel the shiver that ran through Dee. He seemed reluctant to release Ryo from their kiss. "I love you too, so much," he pledged. Ryo could feel his hips moving faster, hungry for more, hungry for Dee. It still surprised him sometimes how his body could take over and become so wanton. He was close, he could not hold back much longer. Just as he started to say the words, he heard Dee. "Oh baby, I'm so close…you are so perfect…"

They reached their peak together and Ryo barely suppressed a sated groan as he slumped against Dee's sweating form. As his breathing returned to normal, he heard Dee whisper against his ear. "That was amazing…I can never get enough of you." Ryo smiled and buried his face into Dee's shoulder. They held each other in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ryo felt Dee's body tense up. "Ryo, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Dee," he answered quickly, still feeling the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"You didn't do that with me just because I made that comment about not having enough sex…did you?"

He did not raise his head as he answered, "Well…that was not the _only_ reason."

"Damn it Ryo!" He cursed. "That was not what I wanted, for you to feel like you were obligated to have sex with me."

"I know that," he assured him. He raised up so that he could look into his eyes as he continued, "I did not feel obligated…I just…I wanted to be with you. I feel ashamed at how much I reject you, I don't mean to." With a sigh he moved away from Dee and began to reach for the box of tissues on the desk. He cleaned himself up as best he could, turning away from Dee's gaze. "I don't know why I act the way I do, it must be some sort of habit."

"Well, I have to admit, I am not the most romantic about it…most of the time," Dee admitted, as he stood and approached him. "I just get so turned on, just by looking at you. I really feel like I could never be bored with you."

"Well maybe doing something like this could be okay," Ryo commented with a smile. "…every once in a while," he clarified quickly.

…

Over the next week, JJ and Drake began to notice something fishy with Ryo and Dee. Their office door always seemed to be locked, they went out on patrol and refused to answer the radio, and once when they were in the file room, the door had been locked and no one else could get in. Of course, JJ had his own suspicions as to what was going on and was proud of his friend for going after what he wanted. He would have to ask him how everything was going and see if he could talk Drake into getting a little adventurous around the precinct as well.

The End

Author's Notes: This was my first Dee & Ryo fic for Fake. Hope you like it!


End file.
